1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) socket for use with a PGA (Pin Grid Array) chip, and particularly to a ZIF socket which includes a cam actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ZIF socket is often used to mount a PGA chip onto a printed circuit board (PCB). One example of such connectors comprises a base, a cover mounted onto the base, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the base, and an actuation mechanism including a ring and a cam actuator. The cover is actuated to slide diagonally on the base by rotation of the cam actuator in the ring, thereby causing the pins of the PGA chip in the cover to engage with the contacts in the base. However, the conventional cam actuator can be over rotated, which can cause damage to the contacts in the base and to the pins of the PGA chip. Further, an external tool used to urge the rotation of the cam actuator is apt to slide in untended direction, thereby resulting in damage of related components of the socket.
Therefore, an improved structure of the cam actuator is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art